Albert Brackmann
Albert Brackmann (21 June 1871 – 17 March 1952) was a leading German historian associated with the Ostforschung, a multi-disciplined organisation set up to co-ordinate German research on Eastern Europe. At the conclusion of his university education in Tübingen, Leipzig, and Göttingen, Brackmann joined, at the age of twenty-seven, the staff of MGH, the leading German source publication for medieval documents. He was appointed professor of history at Königsberg in 1913, Marburg in 1920, and Berlin in 1922. Originally a specialist in relations between the Holy Roman Empire and the Papacy, he turned towards the history of the Germans in Eastern Europe as a result of his experiences of the First World War. Politically conservative, he was a member of the DNVP during the Weimar Republic, and was joint editor of the prestigious and influential Historische Zeitschrift from 1928 to 1935. Favoured by leading Nazis, including Adolf Hitler himself, Brackmann steadily turned the Ostforschung away from detached academic work towards projects that fed directly into the wider foreign policy and expansionist aims being pursued by the Nazi government. In September 1939, he congratulated himself on heading an organisation that had become the central agency "for scholarly advice for the Foreign, Interior and Propaganda ministries; the army high command and a number of SS departments." He was also an author for the Ahnenerbe, a research body set up under the auspices of Heinrich Himmler, writing papers that questioned the historical validity of Poland as a nation. After the outbreak of World War II, Brackmann's work also extended to issues of Germanisation, and the removal of undesired ethnic elements from German domains. In this particular context he did much to promote the work of Otto Reche, professor of racial studies at the University of Leipzig, and a noted anti-Semite. Responding to Reche's appeal that Germany needed Raum (room), and not "Polish lice in the fur", Brackmann brought his argument for a strict definition of ethnicity to the attention of a number of different ministries. In essence, Reche argued that the Poles should be pushed eastwards further into Ukraine, whose population, in turn, would be pushed even further east. Defeat in the war produced only a temporary halt in Brackmann's academic work. In 1946 he was actively involved in the reconstruction of Ostforschung, and many of his pupils went on to occupy important academic positions in the German Federal Republic, with anti-communism replacing the former fashion for expansionism. Brackmann died in 1952, but the Zeitschrift for Ostforschung went on, amongst other things, to re-publish some of the work of the notoriously anti-Polish Dr Kurt Lück, who served as an SS Sonderführer, before he was killed by Soviet partisans in 1942. References * Further reading *Michael Burleigh, Albert Brackmann (1871-1952) Ostforscher: The Years of Retirement, Journal of Contemporary History, Vol. 23, No. 4 (Oct., 1988), pp. 573-588, *Michael Burleigh, Albert Brackmann & the Nazi adjustment of history, History Today Ltd, 1987 Category:1871 births Category:1952 deaths Category:German historians Category:Nazi Germany Category:People from Hanover Category:People from the Province of Hanover Category:University of Tübingen alumni Category:University of Leipzig alumni Category:University of Göttingen alumni Category:University of Königsberg faculty Category:University of Marburg faculty Category:Humboldt University of Berlin faculty Category:Members of the Prussian Academy of Sciences de:Albert Brackmann